Some computing devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, headphones, music players, etc.) may be used in noisy environments. For example, a cellular phone may be used in an airport where environmental, background or ambient noise may be distracting to a user. For instance, a user may be engaged in a phone call while others are talking nearby or while an airplane is taking off. These environmental noises may make it difficult for an user of the computing device to hear audio signals (e.g., speech, music, etc.) output from the computing device. Active noise cancellation refers to a way by which to adjust audio signals to account for environmental, background or ambient noises.